Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to the tracking of events within the field of particle detection.
Discussion of the Prior Art
In a particle detector facility, devices may be configured to detect events such as the detection of particles and particle collisions within a collider. The devices may also be configured to interoperate with other devices to identify, with high precision, the occurrence time of the events. Many such facilities are configured to record the time of such events in a relative manner. For example, a periodic clock signal may be broadcast throughout the facility over a proprietary network. Respective devices may include a clock component that identifies the amount of time elapsed since the latest periodic clock signal, and, upon detecting an event, may retrieve and record the offset from the latest clock signal. The absolute time, sequence, and/or duration of the respective events may later be calculated by adding the time of the clock signal and the offset recorded for the event.